A day in the life of Kyo
by silverstreame1
Summary: An old fanfic I wrote where you are taken through a day in Kyo's side of the story. I don't own anything :3


A day in the life of Kyo

The early morning light flooded into the room of the cursed cat. His eyes flashed open due to his inner alarm clock that woke him up around 8. Sleepiness didn't affect him in the morning, like it did his nemesis: The rat. Right after putting his clothes on he looked around his room to make sure Ayame wasn't hiding somewhere just to annoy him. Walking downstairs, he was immediatly greeted by a familiar dog.

"Tohru! Did you hug Shigure?!" He called, recognizing the animal before him.

"No, she fell on me," Shigure sighed. There was a puff of smoke and Shigure stood naked in front of him. Unfortunatly, Tohru took that moment to go over to the stairs to re-explain in detail what happened, and seeing the naked novelist, screamed and ran away.

"Damnit! Shagure get some clothes on!" Kyo put his hand over his eyes.

"Yes, yes.. Well I'm off!" The naked man pranced about, annoying the angry teen even more.

"You DO just love to hear yourself talk!"

"Hey Kyo! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru's still-quivery voice called, making Kyo's feet drag him quickly to the table where the over-cheerfull girl was setting up the food. "Now don't eat untill I get Yuki, okay?" She made Kyo promise as she ran off.

"Don't know why we always have to wait for that dumb rat. If he can't get up early, he has no right to make us wait for him to get his lazy ass out of bed," he mumbled to himself. He sat there, staring at the hot food and thinking about how the rat's drowsiness would cause it to wait and get colder, though it had only been about a minute of waiting.

"So are you thinking about your lovely crush going into the room of another man who loves her too?" Shigure launched a suprise question that caught him off guard.

"WHAT?! NO! And she is NOT my crush and I don't care if she gets that filthy rat from his room. Who would?" The now red-faced teen yelled right before Tohru and Yuki walked in.

"What are you yelling about this time? And how can you find the energy to yell so early in the morning?!" Yuki yawned.

"It's none of your business!"

The sleepy zodiac rat sat at the table and prepared to be woken up by Kyo's constant yelling through breakfast. 'Why has he been a bigger idiot than he normally is?' he thought to himself.

"YOU BETTER BE READY FOR A FIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT YOU DAMN RAT!"

"I didn't even say anything, stupid cat."

"YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"Was not."

"YES YOU WERE! STOP BEING IGNORANT!"

"Stop being a pest."

"Guys! Please don't fight right now," Tohru begged them. They immediatly stopped arguing and started dishing up. Yuki was wide awake now and more alert and ready to go.

_School_

"So orange top. Ya ready to lose again?" Uo asked, holding up a card deck.

"What game are we playing this time?" He glared.

"The usual rich man, poor man," Tohru giggled, making Kyo look in a different direction and smile a bit. Uo and Hana noticed but didn't say anything, already knowing of his crush on Tohru. Instead, they exchanged knowing looks and started dealing the cards while their classmates surrounded them.

"Can I join?" Yuki asked, making most of the girls in the crowd sigh in awe.

"Sure Yuki! Come sit here," Tohru patted the empty chair next to her. Kyo turned and glared at his enemy. "What are you looking at, idiot?" Yuki asked.

"How dumb your face is right now," Kyo snickered, only to be punched by Uo.

"No fighting, let's put out competition in the game," she smirked.

"Hey we should play truth or dare after!" Suggested Tohru, causing the whole crowd of people to gasp.

"K loser has to be asked first then," Hana said in a way to creep most of them out. They started playing. Eventually, Tohru was the one that laid down the revolution.

"How come everyone does that except me?!" Uo yelled.

"Luck maybe?" Tohru smiled. The rest of the game went pretty smoothly with Yuki as the loser. His excuse was that he never played it much, but noone bought it and he still had to be dared.

"Hey Yuki! I dare you to tell us how you really feel about Tohru!" Momiji burst into the classroom.

"Umm, I see her as... More of a mother figure," Yuki mumbled. The class 'awed' because of the lack of romance. Hana instantly picked up on their sadness signals.

"If you really want to hear something sweet, you should ask Kyo the same question," she grinned, searching for any last trace of the heavy cloud that once hung over Kyo's heart. She smiled when she only found the usual amount that was over anyones.

"I won't ask. Tohru, truth or dare?" Yuki turned to his closest friend.

"Truth!" She giggled.

"Do you like ping pong?"

"What a weak question," Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Well I would like to play it more but as you saw at the hot springs last year I'm not good at it..." Tohru sighed. They continued playing their game (with Momiji included) untill the end of the school day, and right when Kyo was about to snap at Momiji once agai, Haru came and snatched him away to save him. Kyo was already red with anger and trying to cool down.

"Miss Honda, you should transform him. The clouds say rain is comming and I know you don't want to see him depressed," Yuki whispered.

"Good idea Yuki!" Tohru cheered.

"You do know that I can hear you! You will NEVER catch me!" Kyo started to run and got tripped by his rat cousin. Tohru took the oppertunity to swoop down and hug him, since noone was around.

"Aw damn it all," he felt himself grow smaller and transform.

"Yuki can you hold his clothes?" Asked Tohru.

"Put them in my bag and give him that," Kyo growled.

Tohru handed over the plain bag and took out an umbrella from her own with the transformed kitty in her arms so he wouldn't change back. The walk home was mostly peacefull with only a few complaints about how Tohru was holding him wrong, wich she fixed quickly.

Shigure was waiting for them in front of the house with Master Sohma. Kyo wiggled out of Toohru's grasp and transformed (leaving her screaming and crashing intoo a nearby tree of course) and he grabbed his clothes from Yuki.

"Master, what brings you here?" Kyo asked.

"Just a checkup on the cats evil spirit," Master replied.

"Ok, but I don't think anything will happen anymore," Kyo shrugged. Of coure, he was wrong, and Tohru ran after his other form, knowing that he was just going to go to the streams to sulk.

"He doesn't understand that even if he accepts it, his bad temper will collect and this will happen once in a while," Master sighed. "At least he knows that Tohru is no longer afraid of that form, seeing how I keep checking every few months and the result is the same."

"Ugh why do I keep turning into this monster?!" Kyo screamed at himself. The words wouldn't come out of the tranformation creatures mouth, so a screech filled its place.

"Kyo, seriously. I overheard Master and all you have to do is keep your anger down," Tohru boldly walked up to him and hugged his arm. She got a growl as a reply, and soon felt Kyo's arm change back into soft skin.

"Welcome back! This one was the shortest so far!" Tohru cheered.

"I don't understand why I keep transforing into this hideous monster though! I don't blow up as much as I used to though," Kyo sighed, lifting his hand to his face to make sure he was fully human again.

"We should start taking yoga or something," Tohru suggested, making Kyo laugh.

"Yah. Sure. Anyways, I still don't know how you, of all people, can heal me. Or even accept me!"

"Kyo it's because.."

"I mean, if anyone else but you saw they would run screaming in the opposite direction,"

"Kyo! I gotta tell you-"

"Oh man, if it was Uo! HA she would have the most priceless look on her 'fearless' face!"

"KYO!"

His attention finally snapped to Tohru, who was sitting against him trying not to cry.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something!"

"Hm?"

"It's because, like Kagura, I lo-"

"YOU GUYS?! Oh hi! You're alright!" Shigure came over to them. "Having some romantic time?"

"NO!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, Tohru looks like she's about to cry. You should try listening to her and confessing how you feel," Shigure walked off. Kyo thought for a moment and sighed.

"Now is a good time I guess," he said.

"What?" Tohru shook. Kyo looked down at her blue eyes that were filled with tears and put his face inches from hers.

"Tohru I don't expect you to feel the same way, but.. I love you," he confessed, closing the gap between them for their first kiss. They expected him to transform but he didn't, to their surprise.

"Kyo, I've been trying to tell you that!" Tohru blushed.

"Well I'm ssorry I didn't let you,"

"I love you Kyo!"

"K I now give you permission to hug me."

'Poof'

"Let's go home," Tohru got up and kissed her precious cat. They walked back and Master greeted them, noticing they were trying to hug. She put down the cat and he transformed again. This time, Tohru didn't turn away and freak out, she just screeched and closed her eyes. She was unwilling to let him out of her reach in fear that this was a dream and once he was out of her presence she would wake up and not have him love her.

"So you finally did it, you stupid cat," Yuki smiled.

"Yes I did and the feeling is mutual!" Kyo smiled, taking Tohru's hand.

"CONGRATS!" The bunny and cow of the zodiac came up behind them. "Even though I still like you, Kyo would probably kill me. I CAN FINALLY NOT GET BEATEN UP FOR SAYING THAT KYO HAS THE HOTS!" Momiji cheered.

"No, you're so annoying I'll still beat you up, but this time I won't deny it," Kyo ran after the smaller cousin, punching his head.

"TOHRUUU! KYO'S HURTING MEEE!"

"Oh! Kyo, stop. Let's go inside and I'll make some tea! You guys don't wanna catch a cold!" Tohru immidiatly grabbed Kyo's hand again and rushed inside while the rain started pouring down again. Haru ran aafter Yuki and crashed into him, breaking the door once again.

"I think that the gods WANT my door to stay destroyed!" Shigure cried.


End file.
